Xmen prototype
by Shadow.00.Exia
Summary: Alex was a small child who is secrately a mutant. When an encident occers his powers are unlocked at an early age. What will happen when years later Rouge comes across the man who can't be affected by her touch.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't nor have I ever owned prototype or X-Men Evolution.

X- Prototype

He didn't know how to handle the news ever since he was little both his parents died in a vicious accident. He was only a little boy but when they entered the small market they never made it out for it was being robed at the time his father went up and tried to play the hero, but the robber pointed the gun and shot his dad with his body growing cold and everything was growing blacker by the second.

the wife went to the corpse of the dieing father and just like before the robber shot the mother. Alex felt like puking when he seen his parents get shot and he slowly realized they were gone for good he let his anger get the best of him. He then herd a voice it was shallow and had a deathly steel to it. **"Hello there boy I'm here to make you an offer of a life time."** normally he would not talk to strangers even ones who can't be seen , but with the current situation he was in he needed to do something so he spoke to the invisible

entity. "What is your offer."

there was a chuckle for a moment for the entity knew he won the boy's interest and with that he told the boy his proposition **"Well you are not as foolish as other humans, but then again you don't have much of a choice do you. You my Friend have power within you but it is dormant for another six years when you turn fourteen, and I want to help you unlock it now to save your self and take vengeance for you are to be a mutant." **This took Alex by shock for he herd about mutants but never in his wildest dream would he thought of being one.

Alex knew if he accepted this offer there will be no turning back then his thoughts returned to his dead parents he than knew he needed to accept."I chose to accept your offer demon and in return I shall stay alive for you to live." there was a deep chuckle **"Good choice young one. I shall free your powers." **everything went black for a moment then he arouse and felt a strange tingling sensation everywhere on his body and with a blink of an eye he picked up a hole food rack and threw it at the robber and rushed at him he picked up the ski masked killer and slowly choked him to death then he absorbed the body and seen this guys entire life through his own eyes the guy had a twisted mind and not much of a story. He turned around and left with out a word. **"Were are young one, aren't you going to stick around and play the inacint child who lost his parents?"** the vioce sercasticly remarked.

**I hope you guys liked it r&r please.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't nor have I ever owned prototype or X-Men Evolution.**

**Confrentation**

The moon has risen and it was the only light within the quiet town of Bayville. All the town was asleep Rough liked it for the quite was the only thing that made her sane.

The other X-men drove her through the roof at times, they always try to get her mad because they wanna see who would last longer from the touch.

She absolutly hated the power that was granted on her. She thought of it as a curse then a blessing. Not being able to feel other people skins or the feel of the lips of a boy friend if she could get one. It isn't because she was shy or liked the same sex, it's mainly for fear that in a moment of love she would forget her curse. It was enough to drive her out of the house and go in to hidding, but she knew the others would just go and try to find her.

Then with out knowing she incidently walked in an ally. She turned around to head back to the institute then an instint she was blocked by a big man with a beard that reached to his stomach and wore a biker jacket that said (I like to ride'em hard and fast.)

Rouge had a feeling that the jacket wasn't say it about a bike. the man neared her and spoke with the stinch of alcohal in his breath."My aren't you a pirty one." she was a bout to take off her glove then as quick as a flash she was droped and the big man was the one to be picked up.

She looked at the person and she couldn't see his face much. He wore a black leather jacket with a hood, faded blue jeans and black constuction work boots, hee seemed to be at least 6'3". then he spoke with a cajin "Hey buddy remember me? I'm the guy who you stoll the bike from."

The man seemed to be weeping as if the man were a creature of death. ten he looked at Rouge his face was slim with shap angles and a broud chin and electric blue eye's that seemed full of life then once more he spoke. "So your triing to rape inocent girls again? You know what I said if you tryed it again." the man was sobbing like a child who was being yelled at their parntes and about to get punished.

"PL...PLease man I..I...I'm sorry ok you can have the bike back and I'll leave the girl alone. Hell I'll even give up being a biker."

The smirked at the biker then he spoke to Rouge. "If you would please excuse us ma'am, my freind here needs to pay me back." and withthat he bolted up the wall with great speed all the mean while the biker yelling.

Rouge bolted out of the ally and headed back to the institut to speak with Proffesure X.

**I hope you guys liked it r&r please.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't nor will i ever own X-men or Prototype.**

**Chapter 3**

Rouge arrived at the mansion at the stroke of 12 o'Clock. She was panting heavily and went to her room then immediately the professor talked to her mentally. "Rouge could you please meet me in my office. She let out a grown then made her way up knowing that it had to come out. "Hello Professor Xavier. You wanted to see me?" the professor was silent at there for a moment then said."Yes Rouge I know your midnight outings and that you made contact with a mutant, and I want to tell me what happened." So Rouge told him the events that unfolded in the alley, after the conversation the professor spoke to her again "Rough tomorrow you and I will try to pay this man a visit." Rough nodded her head and went to her room and fell onto her bed without taking off her boots or change her clothing.

**The Next Day**

Rouge had awaken and seen herself in her cloths from the previous night, so she left for her shower and got herself cleaned up. After she was fully clothed she left to go see the professor."Hello Rouge are you ready to depart?" "You found him professor?" said Rouge in a confused voice. The professor nodded and left his room with Rogue following close behind.

After a few minutes of walking Rogue and the Professor made it to the hanger that was housing the X-jet wear Wolverine was already strapped in the pilot's chair and ready to jettison off to the location of the strange mutant that saved Rogue.

"Ok everyone strapped in?" said Logan looking at the two. They both nodded then Logan punched it and took off for Manhattan.

Rogue nodded off and dreamt of the strange mutant that saved her, than she was abruptly awakened when Logan Shouted "We're here kid!" she looked at him and gave him one of her famous death glares, but the man just waved it off and rolled the professor out of the jet then engaged the cloaking device on the ship.

They took to the sidewalk and headed towards the mutant's home. Rogue also couldn't wait for she wanted to thank him for saving her in the alle even though she didn't need it.


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own x-men or prototype even though i wish i did but i guess i will have to settle for this story of mine.**

**Without further ado let the pairing begin. Also if confused Alex in my story doesn't need to kill to get the identity, power, memory, or anything else. This chapter will explain it.**

**Ch 4**

Alex Mercer was in a crouching possession.

overlooking Manhattan with his watchful glare not moving from the others from below.

His thoughts wandering from one subject to entirely different one that had nothing to do with the previous discussion with his demonic friend that helped him all those years ago.

It was the sound of the X-jet landing at an empty basketball court.

He jumped down and landed in a crouched position and blended within the darkness and snuck near the strange jet then the hatch opened then he seen a man in a wheelchair being pushed by a man whose attitude said 'If you mess with either me or anyone i know you're dead' then came out the girl he saved by sheer luck for her for he only seen the big man who blocked his view of the victim.

He followed the trio to see where in hell they were going.

They stopped at the entrance of the abandoned warehouse where he was currently staying at.

Alex leaped through a hole at the roof of the warehouse.

there was a knock on his door he made his way and opened it to see the people he was following.

"Hello there I'm Professor Xavier and these two are Rogue and Logan." said the bald man in the wheelchair.

"Hi I'm Alex, Alex Mercer I think we already talked on the phone." said Alex as he shook the professor's hand and remembered the conversation with a man called Xavier who said he ran a school for mutants. He doubted the man, but decided to give him a shot. If he was lying then he died, if he told the truth then at the very least he could stop hiding from others.

"Well Professor Xavier before I take you up on your offer to take me in and train me I have to see if you are telling the truth or not." said Alex putting up the debate.

"As you wish mister Mercer."

Alex heard the man but his mouth didn't move then Xavier talked to him telepathically once more.

"As you are now witnessing Mr. Mercer I am a telepath which means I have the power to read peoples minds and talk with them telepathically."

Alex nodded that meant not only did he understand but actually noting that the professor is telling him the truth about him being a mutant.

"Ok Xavier I'll give you a shot, but if you are saying this and just trying to use me then you won't be needing that wheelchair of yours." then in a quick flash Logan unsheathed his hidden blades and stood in front of Alex with the blade still growing out of his hands.

They were starting to break the skin on Alex's neck

Then Logan said "You try anything against him bub and you'll find yourself without a body attached to your head." then Alex touched Logan's neck then he dropped to the ground where Alex was on top of him and said.

"Next time don't threaten me 'bub'." he looked at the professor who looked at his hands and then he stared at that girl with the white hair that Alex saved from that biker.

Alex sighed and explained his other power.

"Professor Xavier if you're worried that my touch could kill you then you shall be glad that I can control it. at first there was a requirement that I needed to do before the person's memories, abilities, identities, or anything else but then I trained myself and then all i needed to do is touch a person, but that got out of hand for i couldn't turn it off so i had to wear clothing to cover up my skin then I went out to the alleys and every time I touched them I got nearer to losing my mind, but when that did happened I had to fend of the others egos and win back control by remembering what made me happy and with that thought not only did I win back control, but I could turn it off and on by will and control whether or not to take the person's powers or knock them out." not only was Xaviers jaw was hanging open but so was the girls.

**R&R also up for any suggestions.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own x-men evolution or prototype they belong to their own respective owners and might include the new prototype guy in the prototype 2 game in later chapter. He might go to brotherhood or fight Alex by himself.**

**Also incase if any of you are confused Alex is just a mutant who just gets violent at times.**

**Now to let this story begin!**

**Ch. 5**

Rogue sat in silence in her chair and she would often glance at the other mutant whose wound he received from Wolverine after he woke up and decided he wanted to even the score so he busted Alex's lip and gave him a small slash mark was healing faster then if Logan were to receive them.

Finally she heard the man speak. "Hey girl, why do you keep staring at me?"

Rogue finally let out what she had been holding in for all this time.

"Can you please train me to control my powers like how you trained yours!" said Rogue in a hopeful tone, then gave him a desperate glare, one that clearly said help me.

"Let me get this straight girly, you need my help to help you control a power of yours?" said Alex in a confused voice

"Yes... I can't touch other peoples skin. If I do then they will get the life drained from them, but I gain their memories, their powers, and I fear that I will never be able to turn it off so I will never touch another human." explained Rogue.

Rogue looked at the guy for a moment then he did the somewhat unthinkable he took off her gloves and held her hands in his.

His smile seemed to have an effect on her.

She then smiled back then Alex leaned in and kissed her hand and said."Promise to do everything in my power to help you control your gift, and trust me it is a gift."

Rogue then whispered while looking away at him hiding her blush."Thank you Alex."

"No problem. and please feel free to call me Zeus. It's a nickname my dad gave me."

She nodded at his gesture then Xavier spoke up saying "Ok we're here now, let's get you situated Mr. Alex Mercer."

"Fine with me Professor." said Alex in a bored tone.

As they exited the X-jet Rogue was the last one out and had a small smile and a light blush on her cheeks.

For a moment when she looked at Alex she didn't just see him as someone who could help her with her powers, but instead she seen a guy who was brave and caring enough to help her feel normal even if she still had her curse.

**R&R also up for any ideas to help me get jumped started.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you for you guys who reviewed. Sorry if I don't write often. Only write as long as I get inspiration from my surroundings or get ideas from others.**

**Now to get this story started I will tell you that for now Alex only sees Rogue as a person in need of his help. Before this pairing starts he needs to get better acquainted with her but if you know who Kitty Pryde is then you can guess it will be hard same goes with the scarlet witch because with this Alex Mercer he can't help going to people who seem hurt.**

**Well enough explaining for now. Let this story begin!**

**(characters thoughts and/or telepathic conversation) **"Characters voice" _**(Inner demons voice)**_

_**Ch:6**_

Alex entered the office of Professor Xavier. There were a few furniture made of oak and the giant principles desk seemed to grab Alex's attention **(Well this is a school after all then) **then lastly he looked out of the professors gigantic window and seen a tranquil garden which had beautiful roses and colorful flowers and a lot of vegetables as well.

He seemed to have gotten lost in his thoughts of complements on the garden that the professor had to snap him out of this momentary daze.

**(Alex would you please come back to earth so we can talk) **Alex was too deep in thought that he didn't register the professor. Thankfully his demon friend heard the professor and brought Alex out of his daze.

**_(HEY ALEX GET OFF YOUR LAZY ASS AND LISTEN TO XAVIER!) _( Ooowww. Ok, ok I'm leaving my thought's already. Jackass.) _(HEARD THAT!)_**

Alex shaked his head and sighed then mentally knowing he had to get back to Professor Xavier.

"Sorry Xavier your garden seemed to get my attention." Alex said with an approving nod from the professor Xavier went ahead with his welcoming speech and the rules that he expects everyone to follow.

"Alex Mercer at this institution we expect everyone to follow the rules. First off no using your powers in public or for harm of anyone who isn't a mutant and for personal gain. Second On weekends you shall go and train with the other mutants with Wolverine being your instructor. Third there is a curfew at 11P. lastly you must go to school." Alex nodded his head with the other two rules, but the curfew and school rules were a big no, no in his book.

"Sorry Professor Xavier but during the night i like to explore whatever town or city I'm in and stay out till at least 4A.M. and school doesn't seem important to me seeing how I never went to school ever since I was 8 years old."

Professor Xavier rubbed his nose seeing that this would be a difficult talk to convince Alex to go to school.

After 3 hours of arguing over the subject of school and the curfew they came to a conclusion. Alex can roam the night till three O'clock and if he were to ever skip school he could forget his freedom.

Alex left and was waiting out the door for his guide to come and show him around the massive building. After a few minutes he seen a girl with a long brown ponytail jeans that go with her curves and a bright pink top she also seemed to be one of those people that are happy all the time.

"Hi my name is Kitty. I'm supposed to show you around. You ready?" said Kitty. "Shur ."

As she led she thought of one thing. **(Wow he is so hot. I hope he isn't taken because if he did have a girlfriend they would certainly be sad to know that ** **he will be taken by me.)**

**You know the drill R&R and ideas are welcome to help me along as well and don't worry I am going to stick to the pairing.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I don't own x-men evolution or prototype. If I did then there would have been definitely an Alex/Rogue pairing. Last time we left off where Alex was being escorted around the institute by Kitty who has now taken a liking to Alex who is blind to it. Let us see what unfolds here.**

_**(inner demon talking) **_"characters voice" **(characters thoughts and/or telepathic conversation) **

**Ch:7**

"Ok Alex right here is the kitchen where you can come and get what ever you want and eat here or what ever."explained Kitty. "Seems nice. Mind if I eat this apple while we continue this tour."said Alex. "Like ya, you can totally eat it while I show you around." Kitty said.

After walking for what seemed like a minute they made it to the courtyard where Logan was training the other mutants. "Come on Bobby aim at the targets!" yelled Logan in an irritated voice. "Man I like wish Wolverine would stop yelling at Bobby he's trying his best." said Kitty in a wishing tone.

Then without warning Alex's right arm turned black with jagged edges and long metallic claws that were together then as sudden as the transformation Alex 's right arm extended and took out three of the airborne targets. Everyone stopped what they were doing at that moment and stared at Alex.

Even Wolverine stopped his drill sergeant routine to take a look at Alex. Then Kitty was the first one to break the silence. "Like wow is that your power, because if it is then you are starting off on a good note." Kitty said with her eyes seeming to take on the shape of hearts which freaked out Alex a bit but settled.

"Well that was only one of the forms that my arms take on. I can also absorb peoples powers, memories, abilities, etcetera without draining their life force and I can turn it off or on at will." explained Alex.

"Like wow you must have some other powers. Mind telling me?" pleaded Kitty. "Sorry, but can we continue with the tour." said Alex in a neutral tone.

"Yay sure?" Kitty said in a confused voice.**(Man, I hope I didn't offend him or something.)**, but as soon she turned to look at Alex he was already making his way towards the garden that Ororo grew and seen that in a way it mystified him.

Hell she couldn't blame him in a way the garden captured everyone's attention, but when she seen Alex he seemed relaxed, but then he returned to reality and continued to go forward.

"That right there was the garden. It was grown by Ororo, she is a gifted gardener." explained Kitty. "It seems nice. It has a kind of a hypnotic spell." Kitty was listening well then she turned the conversation to an area that Alex didn't want to talk about. "Hey are you from Illinoise or Georgia, because it seems you speak in a southern accent." Alex just stopped suddenly. He faced forward as if he was try to contemplate something.

**_(Kill the bitch! She stepped on personal business.) cried out the demon. _(No she didn't know about it and she is just curious.) said Alex in his mind trying to calm the demon within him. _(Fine, I'll let it go this time. You keep on get softer you dumbass.) the demon exclaimed. _(Thank you Jupiter.) said Alex calling the demon by the name he calls himself because of Alex's nickname being Zeus.**

He looked at Kitty and with a mock smile said "Sorry Kitty, but I rather not speak about my past." Kitty looked at him and decided to let it go "Ok Alex. Come on we still have more of the mansion to explore."

He was curious as to why there was a large empty room with it own observation deck. "This right here is the danger room. It's where you go and train on how to use your powers in combat and next to the danger room is the weight room it's there if you ever want to work out or something." explained Kitty.

They went up in the elevator and Kitty was pressed up against Alex and loving the closeness while on the other hand Alex is trying his best not to lash out and and absorb the girl just to get breathing room, but that would just be sending the wrong message so he just beard through it.

When they got out out of the elevator Alex was the first one to exit and breath in fresh air. They went to the top of the stairs and traveled a short distance to a door that Alex opened and it only contained a bed and a nice view of the garden.

"Welcome to your very own fortress of solitude, this is like your own room where you can escape the outside world, you can do whatever and decorate it however you want it." explained Kitty as she got closer to Alex who was listening to her but was watching the garden not knowing how close she came. "This room will do nicely, Thanks for showing me around." Kitty blushed a bit, but thankful when she noticed he didn't see. "Ya like no prob, I'm glad to help." she turned around and exited his room closing his door. When she exited his room she placed her right hand on her chest.

She then started humming and was skipping down the hall and into the room she and Rogue shared. The moment she came into the room Rogue just knew she 'fell in love' again "Ok who's the unlucky boy that have you doing cartwheels and smiling." asked Rogue "Oh he is just this new mutant, his name is Alex." exclaimed Kitty.

Rogue nodded her head and went back to her magazine then heard that awful Justin Bieber song 'baby' that Kitty put on. **(Hopefully this crush on Alex would blow over so she can I have some time with him, because knowing her she won't' give up on trying to get Alex until she got the idea that he isn't interested.)** with the repetitive noise of JB's baby she left to go find a more suitable place to be at. when she traveled down the hall she heard the song Believe by Skillet one of her favorite bands when she opened the door she saw that Alex was laying in his bed. "Hey I didn't know you liked Skillet." said Rogue trying to get his attention. She seen him without his hood up and got to see the of his hair which was pitch black and it seemed to complement his electric blue eye's. "Yay they are great and, definitely more awesome than that Justin Bieber faggot." exclaimed Alex. "Yay but you better make sure to avoid kitty because she always put on Justin Bieber music." Alex nodded then said "Great like I need any more reasons to try and avoid her. Well I guess I can always put on Metallica whenever she comes by with Justin Bieber music blasting."

Rogue laughed out loud then she was joined by Alex. After the laughter died down Alex got up and went out the door. "Hey Alex where are you going?" Alex responded to this. "I'm going to grab some food, I'm pretty hungry." Rogue just chuckled at his answer. "Mind if I join you after all I never ate today yet ." Alex gave her a friendly smile then said "Sure might as well seeing as I'm going to teach you how to control your power."

**You know the drill R&R Don't forget ideas are welcomed any time. Remember Alex only sees Rogue as a friend right now. After a couple of fights some soul searching and a major decision and fight to the death they will be together for now. **

**Let your heart guid you this is SHadow Exia Signing off for now. **


	8. Hell no, lets start this revolution

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

many Authors, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I can't say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, or if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be losing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Heres a petition someone made: petition/lemons-for-fanfiction/

Heres a forum: topic/111772/63683250/26/#

If you could do what some other authors have done and post this petition as a temporary new chapter on some of your stories to help spread the word? It would help a lot it's how I found out about this.


	9. Chapter 8

**Wow last chapter was longer than expected. I think that was a new record for me. Anyways thank you all for reading and favoring this story. With that said I ask you all to help me with my ideas. Just a few small ideas to help me out. Also concerning this little bitchy site banning author's stories from their site is not cool so I might start to take my show to another venue because i had this other story written out that has the exact stuff this sight is banning guys. **

**So if you're with me then speakout guys and help future authors and current authors people. **

**Anyway I don't own anything x-men related or prototype and well whatever else also I might put in some OC as his teachers in Bayville High as well I don't own Cole MacGrath from Infamous._ (Inner demon talking_) "Characters voice" (characters thoughts and/or telepathic conversation) _(All powerful author)_**

_**Ch.: 8**_

The alarm blared waking Alex who just wanted to stay in his new bed so he morphed his right hand to the crusher fists and demolished his alarm clock then he began to sleep again. After a minute passed he got up and started to dress in his usual attire, Black leather, jacket over top a hoodie, denim jeans, and black construction boots.

He looked at the utterly useless clock that he smashed and said "Man I should really stop crushing my alarm clocks." There was a knock at his door Alex responded "Who's there?" Then there came an answer "It's just me Rogue. I heard something break so I came to see if you were all right."

"Yay I'm ok, just not used to having an alarm clock waking me up." Alex replied. "Hey you want to come ride with me Scott Jean and Kurt?" Alex stood there and just smirked and said "No, but thanks anyway. I'll get to the school my own way." Rogue was hurt a bit but she understood he was new so he probably wanted to do some things on his own "Ok just checking." With that rogue left and proceeded to travel down stairs. After he heard the sound of rubber scorching the driveway Alex made his way to the X-jet.

"Well night rider I guess I will be taken you out a bit early." There was a revving of an engine.

Alex slipped on his custom helmet and took off to the nearest escape hatch that led to the top. When he took off he already reached 70 mph within 6 seconds.

When he popped out of the ground while Logan was out back training and just before he took another step Alex popped out of the ground making Logan jump towards the ground and scream like a girl in a slasher movie.

"Sorry Logan I got to get going to school." yelled Alex, as he was speeding away in his bike. Logan then grumbled saying "Lousy kid I get him during training." After a minute he saw Scott's car in front of him. So he passed them when they stopped at the red light with Scott yelling "Hey watch what you're doing man, you almost scratched the car!" then Jean fixed him with a sneer "What did I do Jean?" she then spoke out with venom in her voice "Scott you care to much about this car. You act like it's some sort of person." Scott shook his head and seen the light turn green. The drive for the rest of the way was quiet.

When they made it to the school they have seen the biker Park in Scott's usual spot. Seeing this Scott was ready to beat the guy. "Hey, that's my spot you're parking at!" the guy shook his head and took off his helmet revealing Alex. "Sorry Scott didn't mean to take your spot, but seeing as your name isn't here, I just took it." With that Alex left with Scott trying to find another spot.

Alex entered the Principals office. She was at least 36 years old with short brown hair also she wore a black business jacket and a black skirt that reaches her knees. "Hello there Mr. Mercer, I'm Principle Brown (I don't know mystiques name when she transforms into the principal). Here is your schedule." Alex took his schedule and left the office because ever since he stepped in there he felt the principal having an evil aura around her. "Hmm... he could be a good addition to the Brotherhood."

"Man I heard of evil principles, but that lady is nothing short of demonic." then jupiter jumped into the conversation_**(I know, she has that aura of evilness...I Like it you should have a demonic aura around you,**_**)**Alex shook his nodded and responded to his demonic friend**. "No Jupiter you now i get violent when i go into my blacklight persona."**_** (Exactly! You know i want a monstrous partner!)**_** "Look for the last time i won't be going on a killing spree again. I don't want to go through that again."**_** (YOU ARE A FUCKING WUSS!**_**) **Alex shut of his talk and continued on to his first period class. 

"Here is room 235." Alex walked in the room and seen kitty in the front row who was waving at him. "Hello there you must be Alex Mercer. I'm the honors Geometry teacher." said Zangler as he extended his hand.

"Yay thanks,... where do I sit ?" Alex said hoping not to get seated next to Kitty. "Well how about next to Miss Jean Grey?" After Alex heard that and seen Jean wave him over to sit by her. **(Thank you however heard my prayer to not sit me next to Kitty) **thought Alex. "Hey there Alex it's good to see someone else hear other than Kitty." said Jean. Alex stared at her for a brief second because she was suppose to be the one in the mansion that's nice to everyone no matter who they are.

"Ya I know what you mean. She is annoying." explained Alex. "Ya she can get annoying after the first few minutes." responded Jean. **(Well that was unexpected.)** thought Alex. The rest of class flown by without much noise. He remembered the professors face when he took the placement test. Thanks to Jupiter his intelligence went up considerably._** (Don't forget about me the all powerful Author you prick.)**_

**(Yaaaa, the author also helped because he is the god that will either help me or make hell look like a bag of kittens compared to my life.)_(Hehehehehe, you got that right you inconsiderate prick)_**

He was placed in most of the advance classes and the next year classes as well. when lunch came by he seen a couple of the jucks surrounding kurt. "Come on guys let me go and no one gets in trouble, ja?" said Kurt who was hoping to get out of this. Alex seeing this decided to intervene. "Hey your royal jackassness would you mind not picking on my little friend there." said Alex and seen the jocks face turn red as a tomato. "What did you say you fucking prick? No one makes fun of Duncan Matthews!" Cried out one of Duncans buddies. "Well if you don't like it then leave ." Said Alex putting in as much Killing Intent into his stair which upon observation seen this got the Jocks a bit scared then they left leaving him and Kurt alone in the hall.

"Thanks man I totally owe you one man." Kurt said with his eyes closed and rubbing the back of his head. When he opened his eyes he seen that he was alone. He looked around him and left for lunch.

It was lunchtime and Alex was looking around for a place to sit. He saw Kurt wave him over and he gladly sat down. He saw Rogue and Scott were there too. "So how's the first day going?" Scott asked him in a bit of a calmer voice seeing that he calmed down since yesterday.

"Well I got one class I really like, met a few of these jackasses already and helped Kurt out of their When they surrounded him." He told them.

"Who did that?" Rogue asked curious to was picking on Kurt

Alex was about to saw he wasn't sure but then he saw the group. "Those guys actually, the ones sitting with...JEAN? What's she doing with them? Doesn't she know that those guys are a bunch of dicks?"

Rogue snorted at that. "Please. Little miss popular is too high on her horse ta notice."

"Rogue that's not nice." Scott said sternly to her but Alex could tell he didn't much like that fact she was over there too. Then he remembered that he had a thing for Jean and that she was going out with this guy called Duncan.

And seeing the blond guy sitting next to her with his arm around her he quested that was him.

"Hey Blue, Rogue Scotty what's up?"Alex turned to see a blond haired girl with some makeup and a while child look and attitude. She looked at Alex and smiled. "OH got some new blood huh?"

"Hey, Alex." He said giving her his hand she shook it.

"The name's Tabitha bet you heard of me right? Well you can believe all the hype." She said to him. He did remember the others talking about a Tabitha that joined that other group of mutants he heard about called the Brotherhood but as far as he knew he hadn't met one yet.

"So Tabby vhat's up?" Kurt asked her. Scott got a stern look on his face but everyone just seemed to ignore it.

"Just thought I stop by while I go sit with the others, oh by the way we got a new stud." She pointed to a table and Peter saw a group along with Max sitting there. "His name's Cole and boy let me tell you that guy is fun."

"A new mutant huh, so what's his power?" Scott asked her.

"Something to do with electricity." Alex raised an eyebrow at that, but Tabby turned to Peter. "So what's your deal?"

Kurt was about to answer but Peter beat him too it. "Super strength." He said plainly. He got a few looks from the others at that.

"Sounds cool, maybe I should set up an arm wrestling contested between you and Freddy one day." She said smiling. "Anyways I better go to the others now, see ya all later."

When she left Alex started to speak again "Hmm, that was interesting."

**AAAA NNNN DDD Cut! Ok thats a wrap people**

**Well I hope you like this story so far and hope that the Pricks "Cleansing" the site will see the light and stop this disaster. **

**Well R&R.**


	10. Chapter 9

**Hello people of this somewhat fine establishment. I'm here to bring you my next chapter in this story of mine, Last time I threw in Cole MacGrath from Infamous in this story because he is just the person to help Make Alex more equipped for his major confrontation with James Heller. This will be a VS. part were Alex will have a fight to the death with Cole to settle a grudge Cole has with Alex because Alex did something to Cole in his past, but he doesn't know what. The explanation will be below. Also I might put in another Character from a different video game the guy from Darkness Jackie Estacado and I will make up the names for Cole because I don't know the names.**

**Anyway I don't own anything x-men related or prototype and well whatever else also I don't own Cole MacGrath from Infamous._ (Inner demon talking_) "Characters voice" (characters thoughts and/or telepathic conversation) _(All powerful author)_**

_**CH:9 the confrontation.**_

_**Flashback**_

_(It was a cool October day and a young kid who was 5'6" wore a yellow sweater with a single black stripe on both arm sleeves he had loose fitting jeans and black converse and had a close buzz cut his name is Cole MacGrath was making his way home. He lived a good life in Manhattan, his parents did well and he had a lot of friends, and incase you're wondering his parents were military officers who came back after a meeting with a his uncle James Heller, or the commander of homeland security he was an age old friend of his parents and was Coles godfather. _

_When he arrived back at his house he seen a note on the table (Hey Cole Me and your father are away right now and we want you to get your best clothes on because we are going to Amaya Hellers birthday so when we get back we expect you to be ready to be ready.)_

_Cole smiled and immediately went to his room and opened his closet and brought out his gift he bought Amaya. It was the dress she had been bugging him to buy for her. He did it because they were great friends and he had a little crush on her, but he won't admit it he was stubborn in everything. _

_It was 6 o'clock and cole was dressed in a yellow shirt that was covered with a black dress shirt that is unbuttoned two buttons down showing his yellow shirt, then he had black jeans on with a black leather belt with the yellow shirt tucked in,and black combat boots. _

_Cole was waiting around then he heard the door open and sure enough it was his parents. After a quick evaluation from his mom they left for the Heller compound._

_3 hours later_

_Cole just looked in awe and fear of the figure that was in front of him. He wore a black jacket and blue jeans and combat boots, but the most noticeable thing was the blood splatter on him this creature that was hovering over him was the devil himself, he had long claws that were dripping blood from the victims he seen his father and mothers mangled and twisted bodies they were legs and his father was split in half down the middle his mother lost and eyeball and the other popped out and hanging from her nerve then the most horrific sight of all was Amaya. her skull was crushed and her brain was starting to evacuate from all possible entrances, her bones were jutting out of her skin and her gut was ripped open thus revealing the cake she ate and the intestine as well._

_He then turned to the monster ahead of him. "Hehehehehe... hahahahahaaa" the man was laughing at him and at his carnegie. Cole wanted the man to die so he pushed and pushed and got up and with fury guiding him he unleashed an electrical wave so strong that it pushed the man beyond the wall. Then he collapsed and seen the guy coming towards him. he thought he was dead he thought he was going to die then James came out and with his hammer fist he knocked the guy out. the man seeing Heller ran knowing he couldn't win._

_Cole looked at James and then he blacked out._

_**Present**_

Cole still remembered that day and dedicated himself to train his powers so he could grow strong and kill the murderer Alex Mercer. **(tonights the night that bastard dies, he will pay for the lives he took, he will be put through the most unimaginable torture known to humankind.) **

Night covered Bayville and in the shadows was Alex mercer. He was out enjoying the cool october day. He didn't know why but this day made him feel like a ton of horse shit for some reason. He shrugged it off and continued his free running of the town silently landing on the roofs so he didn't wake anyone. He seen the forest path and decided to take a nice stroll before going back to the mansion. The forest was nice and calm and seemed to sooth him, that is until he heard an electrical crackle and dodge the blast that was aiming at him.

Then from the shadows Cole emerged from the shadows. He had a snare that could scare a coyote. "Why did you fire at me man?" asked Alex who was wondering why the new member of the brotherhood had a bone to pick with him. "Alex Mercer! I'm here to make you pay for the sins you committed on this day four years ago!"yelled Cole. Alex looked at him perplexed and wonder what he did four years ago that made him angry "Tell me what I did that made you angry at me." Cole just got even more enraged for he thought he was toying with him "What did you do... YOU KILLED MY PARENTS AND AMAYA YOU FUCKING MONSTER!"yelled Cole you got louder when he spoke.

_**(Sorry kid that must be when I did that massacre that helped with my blood lust.)**_**(What? You Fucking dick) **while Alex was conversing with Jupiter he was dodging the electric blasts that Cole kept blasting him with. Then out of nowhere an electric Grenade stuck to him when it erupted Alex was blown 40 yards away. When he got up he decided to get serious and surrounded himself with his armour and his arms transformed into gigantic fists that he called hammerfists

He shot forward from his position and slammed his fist in the ground making it quake from his force. Cole charged at him with A rod with two poles then electrified hit and charged at Alex and Slashed at him to only get blocked by Alex's Blade arm they kept slashing at each other then cole slashed at Alex and severed his arm then an eruption of blood came from the stump and then Cole stuck his legs to the ground. Alex seeing there was no other way he slashed off his legs and fell forward and with his whip arm now equipped he swung to the trees and continued the fight.

Cole seeing this thought the guy was nuts if he wants to continue to fight. Then he unexpectedly got punched and skidded for three inches and looked to see no one around and kept his guard up then Alex swing by again and gave him another punch that made cole black out then Alex focused his energy and bones erupted from the stumps and then muscle and nerves surrounded the bones then the skin tissue covered it then when alex got up he had a new left arm and new legs Cole woke up and seen the news limbs that Alex has and Instantly felt terrified. Alex then picked him up and without the hammerfists he punched Cole through twelve trees and and created a dent on the side of a mountain.

Alex went to him and stared at his now disfigured face then out of nowhere an invisible force hit him and made him land a few feet away from Cole then he stood up to see Cole surrounded by a bright reddish orange glow and seen the electric conduits and seen him drain their power. Cole lifted his head and sent a lightning vortex towards Alex that torn the trees from their roots and got Alex Head on. When he seen the damage he knew that alex was dead or so he thought out of the rubble was a now out of his armour Alex was staring at cole. Alex launched himself in the air and activated his claws and pounced Cole and dug his claws deep into Cole and his tendrils came out and absorbed Cole when he absorbed cole he got his memorie of that day and then he fainted and was on the ground unconscious. After an hour the other X-men found him and brought him back to the institute.

**Well there you go **

**Alex will do some reflecting and preparing for his battle with James Heller.**

**R&R **

**Let your heart guide you this is Shadow Exia Soaring through the skies.**


	11. Chapter 10

**Hello people of this somewhat fine establishment. I'm here to bring you the next chapter of X- Prototype. Last time I did a little fight match between Alex and Cole were in the end Alex absorbed Cole and dropped to the ground unconscious because of his exhaustion and was brought back to the mansion by the other X-men. Also I will have this one shot I've been working on in about two or three days it will come out. It's mainly an extended ending to Clockwork angel, it's a book, if you didn't read the book or any of the immortal items book then you'll probably get lost, as well I'm working on another story. It's about my own Oc character who is in the world of naruto where there will be minor crossing over with assassin's creed, Bleach, geass, and gundam 00.**

**Anyway I don't own anything x-men related or prototype and well whatever else also I don't own Cole MacGrath from Infamous._ (Inner demon talking_) "Characters voice" (characters thoughts and/or telepathic conversation) _(All powerful author)_**

_**Ch: 10, is he ok.**_

Rogue was enjoying a nice night. She got the room to herself because Kitty was bunking with the other girls because she wanted to get a girls night out. Kitty tried to invite Rogue, but thanks to the her will she was able to get out of it.

She nearly choked on her drink when Kitty said she was going to see if Alex wanted to hang out with her, so she followed her to Alex's room. Kitty then knocked on his door. "Hey Alex do you want to hang out with me and the other girls?" there was no reply from Alex. So she tried to talk again. "Hey Alex are you in there?"

Kitty then turned the knob to see the door was open and peered inside his room. He was nowhere in sight and that was strange because everyone was suppose to be back in side unless they were with other people from the institut. seeing that Alex wasn't here the girls went to look for him to see if he was roaming around the mansion.

After searching high and low they couldn't find him anywhere. "Hello there girls are you searching for something?" Rogue and Kitty turned and seen it was Professor Xavier. "Um, ya professor did you happen to see Alex anywhere?" replied Kitty. "Why yes, he went out for a 'free run' what ever that is." answered the professor. "Well why does he get to go alone at night when no one else does?" questioned Rogue who was curious about Alex going out by himself. "Well Miss Rogue, me and him made a deal, so he can go out whenever he wants but must be back by 3 in the morning." "What! Professor why does he get to stay out so long?" complained Kitty and Rogue was a bit curious about this as well. "Well you see girls, Alex and I made this deal where he can stay out until 3 a.m.. In return he goes to Bayville high."

The girls nodded their heads signifying that they understand then Kitty said "Hey Professor Xavier, how come Alex is being forced to go to school? By the way he is in school he seems to be a scholar or something?" Xavier sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose because he didn't want to give out any personal information about Alex. "Well Miss Pryde you'll have to ask him that question yourself." before Kitty could reply the professor said to them to leave and get to bed.

It was 1am and Rogue had woken up from a violent shake from her roommate Kitty "Rogue get up, Xavier said Alex is in danger." said Kitty who was still shaking Rogue. She batted away Kitty's hands and suited up in her X-men uniform and departed for the X-van.

When they got to to the battlefield the team seen a limb or two and tree's torn from the ground laying around and scorch marks around the field. Rogue was near a stream and seen a body next to. She then went in slowly to see if the guy was alright when she got in close range she seen it was Alex and he seemed to be unconscious. She then went to the others to help her put his body in the van. Everyone surrounded his body and tried to analyze the damage done to him, then they seen his wounds and it seemed that were being fixed as well as his clothing as well. There seemed to be a black aura that seemed to be surrounding his bodie.

When they arrived at the mansion they took Alex to their medical wing in their sub basement. When he was placed down the professor put his hands on Alex's head and began to search in his mind. **(Hmm... there doesn't seem to be anything here, he is probably in an induced hibernation state so his body gets well.) **The professor left Alex's mind and turned to the others. "Well it seems Alex is an induced hibernation while his mind and body seem to be self repairing itself." explained Xavier.

It's been three days already and Alex hasn't woken up yet, but beside his bed would be either Jean, Kitty, Kurt, Scott, or Rogue. Rogue out of the three spent the most time with his unconscious body to see if he would wake up soon. While she is beside him she would tell him her life story and what happened today and check on him to see if he got better. She saw him as a good guy and her one chance of being semi normal again, but also she saw him to be accepting and willing to help out his friends.

It was 9pm and Rogue was ready to leave. When she got up she heard a groaning sound. she turned her head to see it was Alex who was awakening from his slumber. "Where the fuck am I? Hey Rogue, can you tell me where I'm at." asked Alex who was still trying to rub his eyes to get the sleep out of them. Rogue just laughed at this and then replied to his question. "You're in the infirmary in the sub basement." Alex nodded his head then started to rise from his bed. His muscles felt sore so he grinned from his movement.

Rogue then went to his side and helped him up. Alex nodded his thanks and made his way to the elevator, but before got out of the room he turned around and said "Hey Rogue, did I miss anything in school?" Rogue just laughed at that statement and replied "Well nothing eventful happened if thats what you're saying, and your school work is in your room." Alex nodded his thanks and left but before he stepped out of the infirmary he said "Thanks for helping me Rogue and don't worry I will start on your training on controlling your gift." with that he finally exited.

Rogue followed soon after. Catching up to him and rode the elevator up together. When they arrived top side Alex offered to take Rogue up to her room. When they arrived at her door Alex left her and headed back to his own room.

_**Well that all fokes**_

_**When writing this I was thinking on how to Train Rogue because I'm drawing a blank right now. if you have any ideas put it in either the reviews or pm me**_

_**R&R**_

**Let your heart guide you this is Shadow Exia Soaring through the skies.**


	12. Chapter 11

**Hello people of this somewhat fine establishment. I'm here to bring you the next chapter of X- Prototype. Last time I had Alex awaken in the mansion, he walked and talked with Rogue and was glad to see her, also, I'm sorry if I haven't updated this story in a while, It is just that,**

**Shadow Exia: He was busy with my story ****Truth is found in the darkness****. Where I am the last assassin apparently, also I'm in the narutoverse so that means I will have a harem, also sorry If I took my creatures full attention, but it can't be hel,**

**Alex: Shut up already, You're such an ass, I was waiting to continue this, but no, he got inspired by you**

**ME: Well while I have those two fighting I want to say thank you to those who have been bearing with this wait, also check out my other story, and give it a chance.**

**Shadow: Ok I'm back, now for the disclaimer, (Clears Throat) Shadow. Doesn't own Prototype, or X-men evolution, for if he did Alex would've killed heller, in the sequel, and there would've been a sequel to the evolution show, but he does own me though. **

**ME: also williamstrother, It was your review that got me thinking, but I haven't decided yet on this, I might make Rogue into a prototype, like alex, except with fewer powers, and lesser strength, that is if I choose to do it that way, but I will be posting a poll on my profile, to see what you guys think. Also, I shall be doing the prototype series, with the virus and the mutants fighting one another. As well we will show Jackie Estacado and no he won't die, I have plans for him.**

_**(Inner demon talking**_**)** "Characters voice"** (characters thoughts and/or telepathic conversation) **_**(All powerful author)**_

**Ch:11 You say hello I say good bye**

It had been one week since Alex woken up from his fight against Cole. During this time he was trying to feel for the guys electric power, to try and master it. He was sitting in the back yard without another soul around, he was lost in his own mind, while he was trying to find that connection, to gain the powers of his fallen enemy

It was then he seen a spark in his palm, and it had a black hue to it. A smirk graced his face when he seen that one small spark. He stood up from his place and clean whatever dirt was on his pants, then a twig broke close by him. "Hey there runt, it's time for your mission, so get up from your ass and follow me."

"Yayaya. Tell me why I'm doing this again?" "You're doing this so you could gain more experience brat." Alex rolled his eyes and headed towards the door that led to a hidden elevator that goes down to the basement. As they traveled down Alex was playing through his head after he seen the small spark within his palm.

"Why are you looking at your hand like that kid? Something finally broke or something?" asked Logan who was trying to see what the kid was doing. "No, but it is something important though. I like to show you but I haven't perfected it yet." Logan grunted and entered the elevator with Alex on tow.

After a short quiet walk down several hallways, the two made it to the room that contained cerebro. Alex heard of it from the others, saying that it could find a mutant from anywhere with in the world. They said that it was because of the machine he was found by the good Professor. As he entered the room he was amazed to see the room look like a gigantic sphere, and in the center an walkway with a desk and a helmet.

"Hello there , I hope your ready for your first recruitment mission." Alex rolled his eyes and went in straight for the facts. "Xavier, give me the name, and info." The professor nodded his head and then spoke out the details he got. "His name is Jackie Estacado, his age is 21, he is a hitman of sorts, for now his powers are undetermined, but with you I think we might learn it soon enough."

Alex let out a soft chuckle, for to them it was the truth. Danger followed him and stuck to him like glue. "Well hopefully, if my luck is better, there won't be a problem." _**(Yay right Alex, you now as well as I do that trouble sticks to you like flies to shit.) **_Alex let out a mental sigh and looked at the professor, who waved his hand to signal him to leave.

"Come On kid, let's get going, the sooner you finish this the sooner I get back to bed." Alex followed Logan to the X-jet, wondering why he was going on this mission to recruit a mutant.

_**(Flashback)**_

"Alex, from your previous events, and how you can handle yourself, I'm going to shorten your freedom and make sure you go to school and limit your use of powers." Alex couldn't believe what he was hearing. He was dragged in here by Logan who said he was needed in the professor's room.

"But why Prof. Xavier, what did I do?" asked Alex who was wondering what he done to receive this punishment. The professor let out a sigh and decided to tell him why he was being punished.

"Your fight with one of the Brotherhood left the area a mess, and nearly exposed you, and if you're exposed they will connect you to here, then they will find out about this instituts secret. If this happened then everyone would have been locked up and kept from the world." Explained Xavior

Alex still stood his ground with his feet firm and a stern face present on his face. The two mutants staring, at each other both silent, it felt like an hour, but really it was a minute when the two went silent. The professor keeps trying to dive into Alex's mind, but it seems something isn't letting him in.

"Ok Alex if you're adamant on your freedom and truly want to keep it, then I have a small proposition for you." Alex's hood shadowed his face but Xavier knew he was grinning underneath the hood. Alex Lifted his head, his face serious once more.

"What's your deal Xavier? It won't matter, I'll finish it with ease and be outside free roaming." Xavier had on a small smirk, but Alex nor Logan seen it. This little idea he has will be difficult, for him to do, and if he fails, he will have to take the alternative.

"Ok Alex, heres the deal. If you can successfully recruit a mutant and cause a limited amount of damage, then I'll let you have your freedom back, if you fail, then you could take the alternative... 30 HOURS OF JUSTIN BIEBER!" Alex fell onto his knees yelling.

"NOOOOOOooooo!"

"I'll do anything, ANYTHING! Just don't play any of that horrible music."

The professor had on a confident smirk on his face knowing he just gotten Alex wrapped around his finger. he moved from behind his desk and wheeled himself over to Alex. He gave him a good natured smile that worried Alex, Xavier then spoke. "Ok Alex, does this mean we have a deal?" Alex grabbed his hand and shook it violently,

"You may go now mister Mercer, for now I have go see if there is a new mutant that had been detected, until I find the one that I believe would be best suited to you, You can go and be free." Alex nodded his head and left the Professor's room, wondering who he will be recruiting.

_**(Flashback end)**_

Alex shuddered at the memory of his alternative goal if he failed to get the guy known as Jackie Estacado, yet he still wondered one thing **(Why do I get the feeling that I'll get caught up in a fight that will result in me and a person with equally frightening power to kill them all.) **_**(Well, thats for the almighty author to say, but I'm going to enjoy the killing)**_

Alex entered the X-jet with Logan at the controls. "Ok kid heres the deal. I'll be dropping your sorry ass off on top of a building. You call me when you're ready for pick up got it." Alex nodded his head and sat down and closed his eyes. hoping to get some rest before he began his mission.

**30 minutes later**

Logan dropped the ship and turned his seat and walked to Alex who dozed off right after they left. logan shook his sleeping form. "Hey kid wake up, we're here, and I don't feel like dragging your sleepy ass out of the jet."

Alex yawned and stretched his limbs and looked around the jet and headed for the exit. when he exited the jet, the hatch closed behind him and the engines roaring to life. The X-jet levitated up to the air, then rocketed off to the institut. Alex looked to his right, then to his left, he looked down the building. He jumped down and created a small crater in the alley.

He walked out and then broke out in a run and jumped over several buildings. He landed on top of the tallest building in the town and then he felt a stinging sensation in his head. Once he opened it he seen everything turned orange, and then a pulse returned to him he seen the direction and headed towards it.

**(Hey Jupiter, why did I see all orange, and a pulse go out?) **The being laughed a bit till he told him _**(That was an ability that I was working on for awhile now, I call it hunter pulse. It allows you to track down you target if you have no clue, the pulse you seen will go out till it hits your target, once it does the pulse will return with your target being the center) **_**(Thanks for the power Jupiter, it make finding this guy easier for me) **

**Five minutes later.**

Alex came to stop and seen that he was going to get messy, the reason why was that he found men in suits shooting down a house. Alex used his hunter pulse, and seen that Jackie was inside the house. He seemed to be at least Alex's height, he had long black hair that passed his shoulders, pale skin, and wore a trench coat over a sweater, and black pants and boots."Looks like I have to help him now, but I'm curious? Where are all the cops?!"

**Jackie**

To say the least Jacki wasn't having a good day. He arrived back from that strange world and found out his Great aunt Sera was being shot at her house by his Uncle Paulie's goons. "Man does paulie have an infinite number of men or something?" asked Johnny who shot down several men, then they heard a scream coming from the back.

Jackie ran back there to find a bloody mess behind there. Then he heard more yelling coming from the outside. he rushed back to the front to see his Aunt and Johnny looking outside and there stood a man with a black leather jacket with a hood that was over a white shirt. What surprised him was the claws the man had. He looked at the house, then his arms shifted back to normal arms _**(KiLL hIM NOw, HE HolDs GrEAt PowER) **_Jackie shook his head.

He raised his two guns at the man, who was calmly walking towards them. He stopped in front of the house, and lowered his hood to reveal his face. He then asked "May I come in please?" Jackie was hesitant at first, but his Aunt Sara smiled and moved the book case a little. "Why sure. It's the least we can do after you helped us." It still amazed Jackie how his Aunt could be so nice after the events that just happened.

Once the strange man came in he looked at Jackie, then he held out his hand. "Hi, you must be Jackie Estacado. I'm Alex Mercer nice to meet you." Jackie took his hand then the Darkness spoke to him _**(JacKIE you MuSt kIlL HIm!) **_"Who are you, and why did you help us?" Alex put his hood up once more, then looked outside and abruptly said "WHERE ARE THE COP'S! Man they really are slacking aren't they? Anyway, as I said before I'm Alex Mercer, I helped you because you and me Jackie are somewhat the same. We both happen to have incredible power and basically, there is a place were people who also has powers go to and learn to control them."

Jackie and the others were taken back at this, **(There are others out there with powers?) **"So, what's your power Jackie Estacado?" He was about to explain until Butcher Joyce came in and moved the bookshelf back in place.

"Jackie, aren't you a sight for sore eyes. Man it's a bloodbath out there Jackie. By the way, who's your friend here?" Alex walked up to the man and gave him a smile, "I'm Alex Mercer, and the reason for the bloodbath out there, nice to meet you." Butcher took his hand and shook it, then he turned back to Jackie and Spoke to him once more.

"Jackie, I tracked down your Uncle Paulie and found out he is staying in that old light house. I got a friend who is willing to take you and possibly your friend here to the lighthouse and kill that fat prick." Jackie nodded his head, then Butcher spoke once more "One more thing Jackie, Me and the fellas have been talking and we want you to become the new Don of the family."

Jackie was taken back at this, he looked around, and seen Alex's face with a pleading look in his eyes, Jackie was torn a bit, but then he remembered Jenny and what this life did to her, he closed his eyes and then opened them. "Sorry Butcher, but I need to control this thing inside of me, and by going with him, I will be able to bend this thing to my will. After that, then will I return." Butcher sighed but nonetheless nodded his head.

Jimmy walked up to Jackie and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry Jackie, I'll take care of thing while you're gone." "I have no doubt in you Jimmy, just make sure you don't get too comfy in the leather chair, because I would really like to have a seat when I come back." Everyone laughed a bit at Jackie's joke. Once It died down Jackie turned to Alex then said "Lets go." Alex nodded his head and followed the older guy out the door.

**( Ally)**

Jackie and Alex came out of the tunnel Alex looked at Jackie and gave him a sadistic grin, "You ready?" Jackie nodded his head then activated the darkness. Alex seen tentacles erupt from his back then two heads appeared that looked like eeles, and in his hand were too very odd guns. One had a leather-wrapped handle, with lots of demonic ornaments and a 6 round magazine. The other had a wooden handle, a large amount of wire on the top and 5 barrels. Neither looked like anything made by humans.

Alex grin grew wider than his right arm turned into his whip fist. Jackie was about to shout out the lamp, but Alex done it first, then said, "If you shoot, you'll alert them to us, If it takes darkness for your power to work, then I'll take care of the lights ok?" Jackie nodded his head and continued on and used his creeping eele technique, and slithered the eele head to help scout out, and dispatch foes.

"Okey, the coast is clear, we can go out in the open to the docks." The duo left towards the boat, and Alex seen the moon, getting ready to eclipse the sun. "Well It seems that taking the lights out won't be a problem." Jackie nodded his head.

The man that was driving the boat dropped them off at the dock, while he said good luck to the two while driving off. The moon was about to eclipse the sun and Alex shifted his right arm to the whip fist. They both nodded and walked towards the lighthouse, prepped to go out fighting. The first man was taken down by Jackies one handed cannon, then next, got impaled by Alex's whip, and drug back to him, were he just moved his arm up, and tore the man in half.

They went up a series of steps, each level floor having at least twenty goons. As they shot Jackie blasted them with his revolver, and Alex went threw and changed his arm to the Blade arm, and hacked his enemies one by one. Whenever Alex seen Jackie stop, a wierd creature would erupt from nowhere and with a weapon, there were four kinds he could see, one had no weapon, another had a chain gun, then one seemed to have a bomb strapped to him, and the last one had a battery pack.

Alex Just tried to wave it off, seeing how this could get ugly. "Ok, this is the last floor to this mountain, all we have to do is go out there, kill a ton of those guys and chase down your uncle, kill him, then go back and get some food." "Okey, lets roll." the duo went out and were greated with just two men at the door, then all of a sudden people started coming out of the side doors and whipping out their guns and they started shooting at the two.

Jackie then moved, he summoned more of those little weird monkey creatures and sent them out to take care of the men shooting at them. Didn't take long for the numbers to dwindle down. Jackie and Alex walked in the front door and seen it lit brightly. Alex used his whip fist to distinguish the lights to help Jackie regain his powers. Alex looked at the heads, and when he seen there eyes he felt a deathly impulse from them.

He shook it off and continued on with Jackie. After some fighting, they were feeling overwhelmed, then it happened, with death and the eclips out, the Darkness took over Jackie's body. Left and right men were impaled and ripped apart, a black hole appearing and tearing the men inside out. Alex knew to stay far from the battle and watched the carnage.

"God, am I glad that I'm far away. Hmmm, it seems the man is retreating to the lighthouse. It also seems he is reclaiming control, better tell him where the pudgy guy went. Hey Jackie, your Uncle retreated to the lighthouse." "Thanks for the info man, now lets put the little piggy out of his misery."

As they climbed up the stairs Jackies Uncle Paulie kept taunting them, but they both knew the only ones left are them and Paulie. They reached the door, Alex then ripped it open and seen Jackie draw out his 1911 pistol from his coat. The small pudgy man was begging for his life, and going into a mass hysteria. Jackie pointed the gun and shoved the barrel in his uncle's mouth, and then he squeezed the trigger, all you could hear was bang and the bullet hitting the floor.

Alex walked up to jackie, but when he got close Jackie fell over. Alex rushed to his side, and checked his head, when he neared him, he heard him whisper a girls name, he said Jenny, and to Alex it seemed he spoke it in a loving tone. Alex picked up the unconscious Estacado and slung him over his shoulder and walked out the light house and found the man that got them there ready to leave.

By the time Jackie woke up he was on top of a building with Alex sitting next to him. "Well hello sleeping beauty, how was your nap?" Jackie let out a groan and slowly sat up. "It was fine, though I wish it would've lasted longer." then all of a sudden the X-jet came out from the clouds and landed on the roof. Alex stood up and help Jackie up. "Ready to start your new life?" asked Alex in a serious tone.

Jackie nodded his head boarded the jet. and seen a man in the driver seat with in internal scowl. "Strap in runts, lets get out of here." with that Jackie strapped himself in ready to start his new life.

**Hello People, that read this and stuck to it. I'm proud to say that my secound story improved my typing a bit, well anyways, I'm posting a poll on my profile to see whether or not rouge should be infected with the virus, this poll will only be up for one week, two if I think I didn't get enough votes. after that poll is down I will immediately post another poll saying whether or not that it should be a sister brother fic with Alex and Rouge, or a love story.**

**Anyway**

_**If you don't Review then I'm gonna shoot a baby, two puppies, three nuns, a pair of really nice running shorts, and a polar bear... and your game boy**_

_**Let the light Guide you to a better world This is Shadow 00 Exia Soaring for a better world.**_


End file.
